1104 Jean ¿te gustó mi regalo? (Rol SnkChile)
by Rol SnKChile
Summary: /RolSnkChile - JeanMarco. Amistad, infidelidad, yaoi, lemon. Jean y Marco son mejores amigos, pero cada uno tiene su pareja. Por un lado Jean lleva una relación de unos meses con Mikasa, el amor de su vida. Por otro está Marco, quien hace poco inició una relación amorosa con el calvo del grupo, Connie. ¿Qué pasará cuando la situación lleve a ambos amigos a ser infieles?
1. Chapter 1

RESEÑA: Jean y Marco son mejores amigos, pero cada uno tiene su pareja. Por un lado Jean lleva una relación de unos meses con Mikasa, el amor de su vida. Por otro está Marco, quien hace poco inició una relación amorosa con el calvo del grupo, Connie. ¿Qué pasará cuando la situación lleve a ambos amigos a ser infieles?

Pareja: **JeanMarco**.

Categoría: _Comedia, yaoi, lemon._

Nota: Esto se sacó del grupo de rol **SnKChile**: rolsnkchile 

**Jean (usser Feña):** . .583

**Marco (usser Ale):** . .984

**PARTE 1**

_11 de abril a la(s) 23:52_

**Marco Bodt**: Estaba emocionado llevaba un par de días esperando encontrarse casualmente con su amigo, pero nunca lo hizo; así que fue a buscarlo. Finalmente lo encontró en la biblioteca - Jean! - lo saludó con la mano, pero pronto lo regañaron por gritar en esa sala. Hizo una gran reverencia avergonzado hacia la señora encargada.

**Jean Kirschtein**: *ayer se había comprado unos anteojos nuevos, luego de bastante tiempo. Ya había considerado hace unos días que era hora de utilizar ese cupón que una vez Marco le dio. Finalmente esos viejos anteojos enormes habían pasado a ser historia y ahora podía llevar unos decentes y que le venían. Además, ahora que estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro ya no tenía necesidad de estar con la cara pegada a estos. Estaba terminando un capitulo cuando una voz familiar le interrumpió. Miró a su izquierda y resulto que era su amigo. Él sólo atino a hacer el mismo siseo de "shhh" que había hecho la bibliotecaria. Ya cuando el otro se sentó frente a él le hablo aunque en un tono bajo* no se puede gritar en las bibliotecas, ¿lo sabías? Por cierto, hola *le saludo, cerrando el libro pero sin antes dejar la página marcada* ¿ibas a leer un libro también? *le preguntó*

Marco Bodt: La bibliotecaria los volvió a callar, agachó su cabeza como si eso lo ocultara de la señora. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y sacó un lápiz de Jean... escribió tapando la hoja con su mano libre:

_"No puedo creer que me hayan regañado.. _

_La bibliotecaria está muy estricta hoy, ¿o soy solo yo? _

_No, no, te buscaba para ver si viste mi regalo al final xd... Hola " _

Le entregó el papel como si fuera droga o algo tránsfugo, mientras sonreía miraba a ambos lados exagerando el momento.

**Jean Kirschtein** *cuando vio al otro escribir en el papel entendió lo que estaba haciendo y cuando le entrego el mensaje este le quito el lápiz y le escribió una respuesta de vuelta*

_"Pues gritar en la biblioteca es una razón para que te regañen. _

_Y no, no he visto tu regalo final, además del caballo de peluche ¬¬ _

_Salgamos de acá y hablemos afuera xd" _

*le entregó el papel de vuelta y luego de que el otro lo leyera se paro, pidió llevarse el libro y luego salió de la biblioteca junto a él otro* ahora si. No, la verdad no he visto tu regalo final. Incluso habías dicho que me harías una fiesta, pero veo que fue una broma, cómo lo del caballo *lo miró serio* pero no importa, tampoco era una obligación.

**Marco Bodt**: Salió junto al otro mirando de reojo a la señora de la biblioteca. Terminó de escuchar a su amigo y tomó su brazo - Lo siento, lo siento, lo de la fiesta.. he tenido mucho trabajo y no pude terminar de organizar todo, pero te prometo que en la despedida de la casa de mi tío lo celebraremos, ¿estás molesto? n..no te enojes - dijo soltando el brazo del otro, mientras lo miraba con cara de pena. De verdad lo sentía, no volvería a pasar algo así nunca más. Luego sacó el papel con el que se escribieron de su bolsillo y le mostró - Pero Jean, qué significa esta cara "¬¬" - intentó imitar con su rostro el emoticón que había usado su amigo en el papel - ¿no te gustó el caballo? era totalmente adorable.. ah.. lo sabía.. pero y.. y ¿lo que estaba dentro tampoco te gustó? me esforcé mucho en ello - se encogió de hombros guardando el papel de vuelta a su lugar.

**Jean Kirschtein**: *se quedo callado un rato mientras escuchaba al otro. Aunque no le tomaba mucha importancia a su cumpleaños se había sentido decepcionado del otro* si, estoy molesto supongo. Me habías dejado ilusionado aquella vez...*bajo la mirada por un momento* si me vas a prometer algo y no lo vas a cumplir, entonces no lo hagas, maldición *le dijo, mirándolo. No tenía cara de estar enojado cómo normalmente lo hace, sólo mantenía la misma expresión seria. Desvió la mirada del otro* con lo del caballo pensé que sólo me estabas tomando el pelo. ¿Además de que cosa que estaba dentro me estás hablando? *le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza* ¿había algo dentro del caballo? *quería pensar que era verdad aunque desconfiaba un poco y le dolía el hecho de desconfiar de su mejor amigo*

**Marco Bodt**: No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que Jean estaba molesto con él, por un momento pensó que al otro de verdad no le importaba celebrar su cumpleaños con los demás, pero con esto le admitía que si o por lo menos había conseguido convencerlo un poco de ello. Solo lo abrazó fuertemente - claro que si Jean, no lo haré nunca, nunca más - apoyó su pera en el hombro contrario, luego de unos segundos se separó de él y lo miró algo confundido - Jean.. el.. el caballo era una especie de cartera para niñas con relleno, de hecho le compré una igual a Marie. Pero.. bueno, le saqué la correa al tuyo pensé que no era tu estilo jaajaj El cierre está en la espalda, tienes que correr el pelaje un poco y lo verás. Hmm, quizás debí decirte - se quedó un rato pensativo - ¡¿n..no lo lavaste verdad?!

**Jean Kirschtein**: *se sobresalto un poco cuando el otro lo abrazo, se notaba que sentía mal por lo otro, y él tampoco podía seguir estando molesto por lo que lo abrazo de vuelta* más te vale...*le dijo, y ya cuando ambos se soltaron escuchó lo del caballo* cartera para niñas. Y para colmo era una cartera para niñas. ¿tu quieres que te golpee verdad? *le dijo, ya alzando el puño pero a modo de broma, ya que luego de cruzo de brazos y coloco una mano en su frente* no tienes remedio...*luego lo miro escuchándolo y por casi dio un salto cuando este le grito* n-no, no lo he lavado, cálmate. De todas formas si debiste haberme dicho antes. Ah *suspiró* vamos a mi habitación, para que vea de una vez por todas tu regalo final *le dijo y tomándolo de la muñeca lo arrastró hasta el lugar. Cuando entraron lo primero que hizo este fue ver Noelio y asegurarse que su agua estaba bien y si tenía comida. Cuando ya vio eso tomo al caballo que estaba al borde de su cama y busco el susodicho cierre* ah, lo encontré *trago un poco de saliva, ya que se preguntaba que cosa estaría allá dentro* bueno, lo abriré *dijo, comenzando a abrir el cierre para encontrarse con la sorpresa*

**Marco Bodt**: P..Pensé que sería un lindo detalle no me golpees ajaja - rio y se dejó llevar por su amigo a la habitación. Al llegar se quedó jugando con el hámster - Noelio, tan peludo como siempre - miró de reojo a su amigo, quizás había sido buena idea no decirle, pensó un momento. Dentro del caballo/cartera había un pequeño dibujo enrollado de Noelio con el pañolín, totalmente a color. Un pequeño llavero de Jean pingüino hecho a mano con masa que se endurecía y una pulsera que tenía bordado un "Best Friend" de color azul. Más una carta: "_Jean, muchas felicidades hoy, hermano. Llevo días preparando tu regalo ojalá te guste. Un gran abrazo. Marco_". Cuando vió que el otro ya había sacado todo el contenido del peluche/cartera de niñas subió su manga derecha y le mostró una pulsera igual a la que le había regalado, pero en verde y le sonrió ampliamente.

**Jean Kirschtein**: *cuando finalmente abrió el cierre y saco las cosas que estaban dentro del caballo se quedo callado, observándolas. Primero vio el dibujo de Noelio, luego el llavero (era cómo ese pingüino que se parecía a él) y finalmente la pulsera junto a la carta. No tenía palabras que decir ahora, estaba demasiado impresionado y no pensó que su amigo se tomará tantas molestias. Pero cuando le mostró que el tenía la otra pulsera se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, y tal había sido el impulso que ambos cayeron en su cama, estando este sobre él, mientras que las otras cosas aterrizaron al lado de ellos manteniéndose intactas* joder Marco...no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias *le sonrió mirándolo de frente, llorando un poco, estaba muy feliz ahora* haces que me emocione...

**Marco Bodt**: Rió al ver a su amigo incluso cuando se le tiró encima, pero pronto su expresión cambió al verle la cara, abriendo los ojos sorprendido - Je..Jean... - Mantuvo la posición frente al otro mientras lo miraba un poco preocupado- ¿por qué lloras, Jean? ... Mira, Pingüino Jean es feliz. Tu debes ser feliz también ¿ves? - tomó el llavero y se lo mostró intentando animar al otro, mientras que limpió con su pulgar la lágrima de su amigo. Nunca pensó que se emocionaría tanto con el regalo. Finalmente solo lo abrazó acariciando su cabello esperando que eso ayudara en algo.

**Jean Kirschtein**: *no pensó que llegaría a tal punto cómo el llegar a llorar por el regalo. Y en realidad tampoco le gustaba que lo vieran así, pero no le importaba. El pingüino, el dibujo de Noelio y la pulsera significaron mucho para él. Cuando el otro lo abrazó este lo hizo de vuelta hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Ya cuando se calmo un poco se separó del otro sentándose en su cama* Jean pingüino tiene la misma cara de enojado cómo en la imagen *se río un poco, tomando el llavero y viéndolo. Luego tomo la pulsera y se la amarró en la manga izquierda* voy a tener que esforzarme si quiero darte algo especial cuando tu estés de cumpleaños *tomo la mano derecha del otro entrelazando los dedos y vio cómo ambas pulseras estaban juntas* muchas gracias por el regalo. Por todo esto. Te quiero Marco...me alegra tenerte de mejor amigo hasta ahora *lo beso en la mejilla cómo agradecimiento. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia eso para darle las gracias a una persona, sólo cuando era más pequeño ya que era una costumbre familiar*

**Marco Bodt**: Ahora podría marcar en su lista de "Cosas que hacer antes de morir: ver llorar a Jean de emoción" pero nunca pensó que él sería el culpable de ello. Luego se sentó junto al otro - claro esta enojado, pero en el fondo es feliz. - le sonrió a su amigo hasta que este tomó su mano, se sintió un poco nervioso. Vio las pulseras juntas y sonrió para si, aquella escena le era muy emotiva también. - está bien, esperaré tu regalo con ansias, aunque aún tienes tiempo jajajaa - Luego escuchó sus palabras atento hasta que el otro lo besó en la mejilla, un leve rubor subió por su cara y las pecas no ayudaban a esconderlo - ah.. no, no hay de que. Jean - iba a quedar hasta ahí, pero sintió la necesidad de continuar - ¿Jean?.. Yo t..también te quiero.. por eso me esforcé tanto en ello y.. estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado - le sonrió un poco avergonzado, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. No soportaría mucho por lo que desordenó el cabello de su amigo en forma de juego. - sufrí mucho haciendo a Jean Pingüino, debes cuidarlo ajajaa - rió olvidando que aún seguían tomados de la mano

**Jean Kirschtein**: *ahora que lo pensaba, quizás lo del beso había sido algo muy precipitado. O más que eso, algo que pudo haber elegido no hacerlo. Pero lo hizo. Y ahora por el rubor de su amigo pensó que quizás lo estaba incomodando un poco. Al tener aún tomada la mano de este podía sentir el pulso acelerado del otro a través de la muñeca. Además, ya con lo último que ambos se habían dicho, más que este le desordenara el cabello era inevitable que no se sonrojara. Soltó rápidamente la mano del otro* a-ah, disculpa, no me había dado cuenta de que aún te tenía de la mano *le dijo, sonriendo algo nervioso y tomo el llavero rápidamente* si que te debió haber tomado tiempo hacerlo. Digo los detalles y todo eso *comentó observando el llavero* oh, y el dibujo de Noelio *dejo el llavero a un lado y observo el dibujo* has mejorado bastante. Lo enmarcaré y lo colgaré junto al dibujo de *le dijo, señalándole la pared dónde había colgado el otro dibujo y que hasta ahora constituía la única cosa decorativa de su habitación*

**Marco Bodt**: Todo había sido un poco incómodo, pero eran palabras que tenían que ser dichas o eso pensó Marco. Ya se calmó un poco cuando el otro le soltó la mano. Además estaba volviendo al ser el Jean que él conocía, aunque este Jean sentimental y llorón no estaba nada mal - claro que si, lo más difícil fue el ceño fruncido, porque es un enojón ajaja, pero cuidará bien tus llaves si lo pones ahí - le dijo sonriendo, ya cuando el otro le mostraba el dibujo recordó al cuervo. - Oh.. Jean Jr... - se acomodó en la cama estirando sus brazos hacia atrás mirando el dibujo - ¿qué será de él? hmm.. aunque me picaba, igual le tomé cariño.. de todos modos fue tu mascota - luego miró al hámster corriendo en su rueda - junto con Noelio, son como mis sobrinos ajaja.. De todos modos Jean, tendré que hacerte más dibujos, esta habitación necesita más decoración.- lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

**Jean Kirschtein**: no lo sé. Debe estar volando, por ahí *le respondió. Se paró y fue a dejar el llavero y el dibujo guardados en un cajón mientras seguía escuchando a él otro* ¿con eso te refieres a que son cómo mis hijos? *le preguntó, riendo un poco* bueno, supongo que es lo más cercano. Además vamos, no creo que este tan poco decorada. Digo, al menos cuando cuelgue el cuadro de Noelio ya tendrá otra cosa *Saco de otro cajón de su escritorio una bolsa con galletas de avena y manzana que le había mandado su mamá y regreso a la cama sentándose al borde. Saco unas 3 galletas y estiró el brazo para pasárselas a su amigo* las preparó mi mamá. Me las había mandado junto un omelette pero eso ya me lo comí a la hora del almuerzo, antes de pasarme por la biblioteca *el saco una galleta de la bolsa también y comenzó a comerla*

**Marco Bodt**: Claro que son tus hijos, cuidas a Noelio más que a ti mismo ajaja - siguiendo con la vista el actuar del otro - ¿de verdad? ¿ga..galletas de tu mamá? hace un tiempo que no mandaba, me tenía abandonado - dijo haciendo un leve puchero, sacó una y comenzó a comerla, era el mismo sabor de siempre - Jean, tu mamá no pierde el don, deben ser las mejores galletas del mundo entero - le dijo sonriendo. Pronto se enderezó en la cama y miró sus pies un momento - O..oye, Jean.. e..está bien que.. que tomes mi mano si lo necesitas, somos amigos recuérdalo - mientras decía esto, ponía su mano sobre la de Jean, sujetándola algo torpe - p..pero no vuelvas a llorar así por un momento pensé que no te había gustado mi regalo..- dijo como regañándolo, pero pronto desvió de nuevo la mirada de su amigo - bueno, aunque fue todo lo contrario.. - dijo más bajo, como hablando para si mismo.

**Jean Kirschtein:** oye, que yo soy el hijo *le corrigió, sonriendo de medio lado* de todas formas te mando saludos* le dijo, mientras ya sacaba otra galleta para comerla. Sin duda el otro tenía razón, podían ser una de las mejores galletas del mundo, aunque para él toda la comida de su mamá calificaba para eso (razón por la que comía demasiado de pequeño). Luego escuchó las palabras del otro y lo miró un poco confundido cuando el otro tomo su mano de nuevo* ah...el pulso se te había acelerado mucho en un momento, pensé que te estaba incomodando, por eso te la solté *le dijo, desviando también la mirada del otro* tsk, y pensar que esta es la segunda vez que me ves llorar...*se sonrojo un poco, frunciendo el ceño* por cierto, esto...¿lo del beso no te molesto? n-no digo que tenga algo de malo, sólo fue uno en la mejilla. Me deje llevar un poco por el momento supongo. De pequeño solía hacer eso, es de familia, pensé que ya se me había quitado la costumbre...

**Marco Bodt:** Se que tu eres su hijo, pero yo soy el amigo del hijo, merezco galletas seguido también jajaja - bromeo con su amigo. Luego escuchó las respuestas del otro - Pe..pero que mi pulso se acelere no es malo, al contrario.. es.. es muestra de que soy un chico sano. ¿o no?.. Bueno, ahora lo del beso... hmm - se quedó un rato pensando, había sido inesperado si, había sido incomodo si, pero había sido su amigo quien se lo había dado - No me molestó, supongo que te gustó mucho mi regalo y bueno, eso que dijiste tu.. de donde vengo yo no hacemos eso. Pero si hacemos pezón giratorio ajajaja - rió recordando cuando jugaron a eso. Se acercó al otro y le dio un beso en la mejilla de vuelta - Supongo que ahora si estamos a mano ajaja - rió y comenzó a comer otra galleta. - Por cierto, debes ir mañana a la casa de mi tío a las 6, digo... no, eh, 7pm. No faltes, Jean.

**Jean Kirschtein:** O de que estabas nervioso *le dijo, y siguió escuchándolo. Se sintió aliviado de que no le molestara lo del beso e incluso se río un poco cuando el otro mencionó lo del pezón giratorio* oh, no me recuerdes ese juego de mierda, que horrible *se había dado cuenta de que el otro aún tenía una mano encima de la de él y cuando el otro le devolvió el beso ahora fue el pulso de él el que se aceleró por un momento* ahahaha, s-si, supongo. De todas formas es sólo un beso. No tiene nada de malo *le respondió un tanto nervioso y rápidamente saco una galleta para comerla, intentando disimular que estaba normal. Escucho lo otro que le dijo Marco mientras comía* si, estaré a las 7 *sospechaba que se trataba de la fiesta que el otro le haría por lo que estaba seguro que él iría a ser el último en llegar* ¿mañana será el último día que te quedas allá? *le preguntó* ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que empezaste a cuidar esa casa.

**Marco Bodt:** Notó como el otro se aceleró un poco - Si, es solo un beso no te pongas tan nervioso Jean ajajaa y no te comas mi galleta - rió molestándolo, quitándole la galleta de las manos para comerla primero luego dio un par de palmadas en la mano de su amigo y finalmente la retiro. - Penúltimo, al día siguiente debo dejar todo tal y como mi tío me lo entregó - se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de su amigo - pero extrañaré esa casa, era bueno tener un poco de.. independencia, puede ser. Era lindo tener visitas a veces jajaa.

**Jean Kirschtein:** ah, joder Marco, era mi galleta *le reclamó cuando el otro se la quito, intentando recuperarla sin embargo el otro se la había comido. Luego sólo escuchó al otro* yo ya me había acostumbrado un poco a esa casa. Será raro tener que ir a verte a tu habitación de nuevo. Debe estar llena de telarañas de tanto tiempo que no la vez *le dijo, riendo un poco* oye, dame algo de espacio, yo igual me quiero recostar en mi cama *se puso de espaldas en el espacio que había mientras sacaba otra galleta y se la comía* ah, sólo me queda una, quédatela tu *le entregó la última galleta al otro y tiró la bolsa al suelo. Cómo siempre él era muy desordenado para sus cosas* ah...estar así me recuerda a ese día en el que comiste porotos *el sólo hecho de recordar eso le provoco mucha risa*

**Marco Bodt:** ¿Cre..crees que haya arañas u otros bichos en mi habitación? - se puso de medio lado mirándolo emocionado, a decir verdad le gustaba la idea de encontrar visitas invertebradas en su habitación. Recibió la galleta de su amigo y la partió en dos, poniendo una mitad cerca de la boca de Jean, mientras él masticaba su parte. - Ah, si, lo recuerdo ¿por qué te acuerdas de esas cosas? ajajaja, hace tiempo que no como, supongo que pronto tendré que hacerlo de nuevo, para tener una dieta Balanceada. Espero contar contigo de nuevo jajaja

**Jean Kirschtein:** *hizo una mueca rara cuando el otro se emocionó* se nota que te gustan mucho las cosas con más de dos patas *cuando el otro le puso la otra mitad de la galleta en la boca este se la comió* no lo sé, sólo se me vino a la mente *le respondió y luego se acomodó un poco, quedando de lado, mirándolo a él* de todas formas es un buen recuerdo que tengo...*sonrió por un momento hasta que el otro mencionó lo de comer porotos de nuevo* oh no, no los comerás de nuevo. Sabes que te hacen mal. Por amor a las narices, Marco. Por amor a mi nariz. O tendría que prepararte de nuevo un té especial *suspiró y luego miró al otro por un momento y se dio cuenta de algo* ahora que te veo más de cerca, ¿te han salido más pecas? *le preguntó alzando una ceja* hace tiempo que no las cuento, ya ni me acuerdo que número eran *se acerco un poco más al rostro del contrario para ver una de sus mejillas* ah, no las puedo ver bien...visión de mierda...de todas formas se ve que son más que antes.

**Marco Bodt:** Ajaja Jean, los porotos son uno de mis platos favoritos y ahora que tengo tu sopa especial siento que no hay ataduras para comerlos, además, acabas de decir que fue un buen recuerdo ¿por qué no hacer mas momentos como ese? Oh vamos.. - lo miró con su mejor cara de "por favor, por favor, Jean" hasta lograr la aprobación de su amigo. Luego el otro mencionó algo sobre sus pecas. - ¿tu crees? A veces cuando estoy mucho tiempo al sol es como si aparecieran más, pero nunca me doy cuenta jajaa - rió cerrando los ojos, para cuando los abrió el otro estaba un poco más cerca, solo se exaltó un poco - De..debe ser la luz, pero la última vez eran como ¿30? o ¿35? creo.. Ponte tus lentes nuevos y cuéntalas, estoy retrasado en el censo ajajaj - bromeo de todos modos no pensaba que él realmente lo haría.

**Jean Kirschtein:** *siguió mirando más de cerca la cara del otro, forzando la vista para al menos poder contar un par* dicen que cuando estas mucho tiempo al sol pueden aparecer manchas en la piel. Y sí, debe ser la luz *cuando el otro le dijo que se pusiera sus lentes vio que estaban en su escritorio, a lo cuál estiró un brazo pero sin éxito de alcanzarlos* ah, están muy lejos. De todas formas puedo ver bien de cerca, sólo es la falta de luz. Me subiré encima tuyo para ver si las puedo ver mejor *decidió ponerse encima del otro para ver si tenía una oportunidad de ver las pecas con más claridad* si, ahora las distingo un poco mejor *dijo, acercándose mucho más al rostro de su amigo hasta que su frente choco con la de él y ya no tenía la visión de sus pecas, si no de sus ojos y se los quedo observando por un momento* tienes algunas pecas debajo de tus ojos. También puedo ver mejor el color de estos incluso, son cómo entre color miel y café claro, jaja...¿lo vez?...te dije que de cerca podía ver bien. ¿De que color ves tu mis ojos? *le preguntó. Podía sentir la respiración de este chocando con la suya por lo que alejo un poco el rostro, de todas formas Marco si veía bien*

**Marco Bodt:** ¿Qué? Ajaja, Jean no seas flojo, trae tus len... - no escuchaba las palabras del otro y solo reía hasta que su amigo ya estaba encima suyo, tragó saliva un poco confundido. - Jean, no... no es necesario... - el otro seguía acercándose cada vez más por lo que solo se quedó en silencio esperando que contara pronto, mientras lo miraba algo nervioso. Ahora que recordaba nunca había estado tan cerca del rostro de su amigo, se dedicó a observarlo un momento, tenía pestañas muy bonitas, pero solo ahora se venía a dar cuenta de ello. Además sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo que llamó mucho su atención. Cerró sus ojos cuando sus frentes chocaron, pero los abrió rápidamente, era extraño pero no quería perderse ningún detalle de la escena. - ¿tu.. tus ojos? N..no lo se, se ven muy oscuros porque estás a contraluz, supongo. - el sentir la respiración de Jean mezclándose con la suya no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera, su cara estaba muy caliente. Ágilmente se enderezó quedando Jean sentado en sus piernas, tomó la cara contraria y la giró un poco para que le llegara la luz y poder ver bien el color de ojos de su amigo - hmm.. son como café claro, incluso llega a ser una tonalidad casi color amarillo.. S..son muy bonitos, no se porque ahora vengo a darme cuenta de ello. - soltó la cara de su amigo y desvió la mirada al cuello y pecho de este. No entendió porqué, pero lenta e inconscientemente comenzó a abrazarlo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y solo se quedaría ahí un momento o hasta que el otro lo alejara.

**Jean Kirschtein:** *seguía observando los ojos del otro y no los despegaba de él en ningún momento. Nunca había hecho tal clase de contacto visual con alguien, menos tan de cerca. Podía observar bien las pestañas del otro, las cejas, el cómo las pupilas se dilataban. Era cómo si el mismo estuviera dentro de los ojos del otro. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando las posiciones cambiaron y el otro le sujetaba el rostro. Cuando se percató, se sonrojo, pero no despego la mirada de este* tus ojos también son bonitos...nunca me había detenido a fijarme bien en ellos...*le dijo, desviando también la mirada. Sentía la cara cómo si estuviese afiebrado, aunque no lo estaba* nunca me había detenido a...*le había dicho pero se quedo callado un momento cuando el otro lo abrazó. Y el ya había comenzado a abrazarlo también. Sus brazos se habían movido por si solos* nunca me había detenido a observarte tan de cerca cómo lo había hecho ahora. Eres...muy atractivo Marco. Podrías tener chance con quien sea. Además de que hueles bien *le dijo al poder oler el aroma del otro. El corazón le latía rápido y el suspenso lo invadía, más aún por que ni él ni el otro se soltaban y no sabía tampoco quien lo haría primero, si es que lo hacían. Por ahora sólo se quedo mirando al otro cómo si no hubiera otra cosa a la cuál mirar*

**Marco Bodt:** / estoy teniendo un momento difícil... xd espera, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Pareja: **JeanMarco**.

Categoría: _Comedia, yaoi, lemon._

Nota: Esto se sacó del grupo de **Rol** **SnKChile**: rolsnkchile 

**Jean (usser Feña):** .583

**Marco (usser Ale):** .984

**PARTE 2**

_14 de abril a la(s) 22:50_

**Marco Bodt: **Por un momento pensó que Jean lo apartaría pronto, pero no lo hizo, al contrario profundizó el abrazo y comenzó a decirle cosas que solo lo avergonzaron más; hundió su sonrojado rostro en el pecho contrario un momento, como tomando valor para su siguiente movimiento. Estaba inseguro, tenía miedo, no sabía como reaccionaría el otro, pero la única forma de averiguarlo era actuando. Habían llegado tan lejos ya, que no besarlo sería estúpido para cualquiera. Levantó su rostro y fijó su vista en los labios contrarios, volvió a sonrojarse, el solo pensar en besar a Jean lo ponía muy nervioso. Pero debía hacerlo o se odiaría por el resto de su vida. - Jean.. - un poco inseguro tomó el rostro del contrario y lo guió cerca del suyo. Con su pulgar acarició el labio inferior de Jean, era realmente suave; definitivamente ya no había marcha atrás. Acercó el rostro contrario un poco más, juntando sus labios sin moverlos, rozándose levemente, sus respiraciones eran una. Si el otro lo iba a golpear o algo este era el momento, no le iba a dar otra oportunidad como esta nunca más. Finalmente cerró sus ojos besando tierna y tímidamente los labios contrarios. - Jean.. - tomó ambas manos la cara de su "amigo" y volvió a besar profundizando un poco más que antes, pero sin obligarlo a nada.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***lo único que pensaba era en que debería soltarlo. No había hecho nada "malo" aún con él, pero a este paso, cómo seguían no sabía hasta dónde llegaría. La tensión era demasiada. Pero ya con el actuar del otro se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, y que lo previsto estaba por suceder en cuanto su amigo le tomo del rostro y paso el pulgar por su labio. La temperatura corporal había subido demasiado, la respiración se tornaba agitada y las mejillas estaban con rubor. Lo miró inseguro, tenía la oportunidad de zafarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Cuando sus labios se juntaron definitivamente no había escape. Podía sentir los labios de este, la textura suave, incluso la forma. Y ya cuando el otro definitivamente lo comenzó a besar, este sólo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. Con los ojos cerrados podía incluso sentir aún más los labios de Marco sobre los suyos, el cómo este conseguía domarlos. El cómo besaba tan bien que era cómo si ambas bocas trabajaran sincronizadas. Habían terminado por caer en la cama juntos, con Marco sobre él mientras este tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros* Marco...*sólo dijo su nombre en medio de un susurró, mirándolo. Unió una de sus manos con la del otro, entrelazando los dedos, apretándola en tanto los labios de él estaban nuevamente cerca de los del otro y se volvían a unir, con las lenguas incluidas, chocando cómo si estuvieran en una pelea*

**Marco Bodt: **Estaba un poco sorprendido ya que Jean aceptaba y continuaba con todo lo que el hacía, quizás.. ¿Él también había estado buscando esto? No, no era bueno complicarse con pensamientos extraños, esta tarde sería solo entre Jean y él, después pensaría en todo lo demás. Con su mano libre abrió la parte de arriba de la camisa de Jean, solo tres botones, luego entrelazó ambas manos de este, dejándolas situada a ambos lados de la cabeza del otro. Se separó de él un momento y lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera recordar ese momento por el resto de su vida. Volvió a buscar la boca del otro un poco más desesperado que antes, explorando cada rincón de ella, a ratos frotaba su cuerpo contra el contrario inconscientemente; cuando ya le faltaba el aire decidió bajar un poco por el cuello y hombros, besando e incluso succionando en algunos momentos, dejando pequeñas marcas, que sabía que lo regañarían por ello después, pero no importaba. Nada del futuro le importaba.. Ahora solo eran Jean y él.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***ni Mikasa o Connie se le pasaban por la cabeza en este momento. De lo único que estaba pendiente era de Marco. Sólo él. Ya no se podía parar lo comenzado. Dejo que el otro le desabrochara la camisa y lo dejará con las manos estiradas, y en el momento en que este lo miró el lo hizo también, viendo de nuevo a través de aquellos ojos que había mirado de cerca antes. Correspondió nuevamente al beso del otro pero esta vez ya con más pasión, incluso más de la que el suele usar para besar, sintiendo una fogosidad entre él y Marco cuando sus cuerpos frotaban, estirando las piernas y mordiéndose una mano cuando el otro lo besaba en el cuello y hombros, siendo sensible ya en esa zona, teniendo la respiración agitada. Las manos ahora las tenía sujetando la espalda del otro, clavando los dedos por cada acción, suspirando de uno que otro modo. Y él también había comenzado por besar el cuello del otro, haciéndolo de forma suave y gentil, mordiendo con delicadeza de vez en cuando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de este mientras uno a uno iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa del contrario, abriéndola para dejar descubierto uno de los hombros del otro y comenzar a besarlo, frotando su cuerpo contra el otro, colocando una mano en el pecho de su amigo, sintiendo la piel de este con el tacto de su mano, acariciándolo*

**Marco Bodt: **No le quería preguntar si estaba seguro de esto porque quizás le respondería que no y todo terminaría. No haría ni diría nada que pudiera terminar con este momento. Sacó su camisa rápidamente, ya le molestaba y comenzó a acariciar el muslo contrario con una mano, masajeándolo de manera constante mientras el otro besaba su cuello. El oído siempre había sido una parte muy sensible de Marco, cuando el otro lo mordió en esa zona no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, como quejándose - N..no muerdas ahí.. Jean - le dijo sonrojado mirándolo un momento mientras cambiaba su mano de ubicación, ahora masajeando irregularmente el bulto en el pantalón de Jean, quería ver como reaccionaba, si le gusta o no, con su mano libre acariciaba la mejilla contraria. Siempre supo que Jean escondía a todos una gran ternura en su interior, se hacía el serio, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él sonrojado debido a sus caricias, no tenía duda alguna. - te vez.. muy tierno, Jean - besó la mejilla y frente contrarios, pero siguió mirándolo, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

Él ya tenía experiencia con un hombre, pero ¿y Jean? Claro que no y lo menos que quería era hacer algo que lo incomodara de mala manera, por lo que no lo obligaría a nada, solo era Jean el que podía decidir, de todos modos Marco estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de poder conocer ese lado para él aún oculto de su amigo.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***se estremeció cuando el otro comenzaba a acariciarle el muslo, era una nueva sensación para él, ya que en sus otras experiencias él siempre hacía el trabajo, pero ahora por primera vez estaba en otro rol. Siguió besando el cuello del otro, mordiendo él lóbulo de la oreja también, y con la reacción de Marco lo mordería aún más. Se sonrojo de sobremanera cuando el otro cambio su mano y la tenía en su parte delantera, sujetando al otro de los hombros, apretándolos con fuerza mientras él otro aún masajeaba, mirándolo apenas tímidamente avergonzado por los gemidos que soltaba, además de que la excitación era tal que el bulto iba creciendo* n-no me digas eso *le dijo, mirándolo por un momento, con la expresión más voluble que pudo haber tenido en la vida, que si Marco quería verlo así ahora era el momento, probablemente sería él único. Él ya sabía que Marco tenía experiencia con hombres, pero él no había tenido ninguna de esta clase. El otro tenía una forma tan gentil para actuar, atendiendo perfectamente en cada beso, caricia o masaje mientras que este era algo más pasional y atrevido. Se desabrochó rápidamente su camisa y se la quito también, para quedar pegado al cuerpo del otro, sintiendo piel contra piel. Su rostro estaba cerca del de su amigo, rozando sus labios con los de él, mirándolo constantemente. Comenzó a bajar lentamente a besos hasta llegar al pecho del contrario, lamiendo una de las tetillas de este, succionando incluso en tanto la otra mano jugaba con la otra frotándola. No había tenido experiencia con un hombre, no. Pero de que tenía experiencias para estas cosas, independiente del sexo, la tenía*

**Marco Bodt: **Ah..Jean.. - le había dicho que no lo mordiera ahí, pero este insistió claramente era Jean, no haría caso. Se debilitó un poco ante las mordidas del otro demostrándolo con un par de gemidos entre cortados pero siguió con su tarea. No aguantó verlo tan vulnerable ante sus ojos, dejó todo de lado y tomó el rostro contrario besándolo tierna y lentamente como si con sus labios y lengua intentara grabar la cavidad del otro - ¿por qué no.. Jean? Solo.. solo digo lo que.. pienso - Ya cuando el otro quitó su camisa, este fue bajando hasta el cierre contrario, desabrochándolo iba a continuar, pero las caricias del otro en su pecho lo volvían loco. - J..Jean esp..espera.. mmh.. - daba leves saltos de placer, nunca imaginó que su amigo haría algo como esto. Con la fuerza que le quedaba arrebató el pantalón contrario y cambió las posiciones, quedando ahora él acostado y su amigo sentado sobre él. Lo miró sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada; ahora que estaba bajo Jean le daba mucha vergüenza. Tomó el rostro contrario y lo atrajo volviendo a besarlo fogosamente, mientras fue bajando con una de sus manos, recorriendo el pecho, abdomen y caderas del otro, acariciando sugestivamente cada zona.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***seguía con el acto anterior, prestando atención a todas las reacciones del otro. Sentía una necesidad urgente de explorarlo más, de recorrerlo con caricias y besos, y esperaba a que el otro quisiera hacer lo mismo, convirtiendo lo que estaban haciendo ahora mismo en algo mutuo* tu puedes hacer lo mismo...si es que quieres...*le dijo, sonrojándose. Las palabras habían salido fuera de su boca, cómo si dijera todo lo que tenía en mente ahora. Cuando el otro le quito el pantalón y las posiciones cambiaron un momento de inseguridad lo invadió. Se sentía expuesto. Sonrojarse era inevitable, pero luego vio que el también lo estaba y aquello lo hizo sentir un poco más seguro. Correspondió al beso, explorando con la lengua la cavidad del otro en tanto con las caricias con este se estremecía y sentía que su cuerpo se iba calentando más. Cuando se separó del beso un pequeño hilillo de saliva estaba entre las bocas de ambos. Lo miró, ya afiebrado por la excitación, colocando una mano en la mejilla de este acariciándola. Tenía la piel suave y lisa. Nunca había caído en ese detalle. El poder ver bien el color de sus ojos, el saber bien que textura tiene su piel. Aquellas cosas tan comunes y de las que apenas se daba cuenta. Se preguntaba a si mismo si el otro también estaría fijándose en esos detalles* Marco...*le dijo, tomando con la mano libre una de las manos de este mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de él, ya dejando de acariciar la mejilla del otro para poder bajar hasta el abdomen de este, estando cerca del cierre del pantalón*

**Marco Bodt: **Se sorprendió un poco ante la confesión del otro, incluso se demoró en asimilar la situación; con esto Jean claramente lo estaba autorizando a indagar más en su cuerpo, sentía como todos sus miedos e inseguridades quedaban completamente en el pasado. Se dejó besar y tocar por el otro un rato, mirando fijamente a los ojos del contrario, veía como el brillo en sus ojos ahora era un poco más intenso que antes, el rojo de sus labios, sumado a su tez blanca que lucía tan bien en él. Jean era una hombre muy atractivo, pero solo ahora comenzaba a mirando de esa forma. Cuando el otro acarició su mejilla tomó su mano, y la besó tiernamente - También eres.. muy atractivo.. Jean - Luego le sonrió ampliamente, listo para responder a la solicitud previa - Jean.. si quiero.. - Lo miró un par de segundos y comenzó a depositar suaves besos cerca de la mejilla y mandíbula, para luego juguetear lamiendo un poco su oreja derecha. Siguió bajando hasta el cuello de este, pero la postura lo incomodaba un poco, volvió a cambiar de posición, cuidadosamente dejó al otro recostado de nuevo, sacó su pantalón rápidamente mientras volvía a estar arriba acomodándose entremedio de las piernas del otro. Ya no dejaría que la maldita incertidumbre lo dominara de nuevo, haría gozar a Jean de placer y nadie ni nada lo detendría; no ahora.

Delineaba con su lengua las clavículas del bajo, eran muy marcadas - me gusta.. esta parte de Jean..- dijo entre suspiros. Siguió bajando con su lengua hasta el pecho del otro, donde comenzó a masajear sus tetilla mirándolo, quería ver como reaccionaba, luego procedió a lamer una de forma circular, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, esperando descubrir en cual de las dos era más sensible. Mientras hacía esto, con sus manos, acariciaba y rasguñaba parte del abdomen y muslos contrarios. Luego bajó con ambas manos hasta las nalgas de este, apretándolas y masajeándolas suavemente.

/ Parece que me fui al cerdo si xd Perdón ajaja

**Jean Kirschtein: ***sentía cómo si las palabras del otro fueran una especie de confesión íntima. Él también le había dicho que lo encontraba atractivo, pero en el contexto en cómo se dijeron eso no era algo que se hubieran dicho antes, cómo amigos Y en realidad, ¿seguían siendo amigos ahora? esa duda le entraba a la cabeza, si después de hacer lo que estaban haciendo seguirían igual que antes, cómo si nada hubiera pasado. O si esto los convertía en amantes. De todas formas no quería llenarse la cabeza con esos pensamientos. Sólo quería estar pendiente de Marco* entonces hazlo...no...no pondré resistencia *dijo mirándolo a los ojos* los dos queremos hacer esto de todas formas...no hay necesidad de aguantarse *y luego de esas palabras el otro comenzó besarle la mejilla y mandíbula. Le dio un escalofrío cuando lamió su oreja, haciéndole soltar un suspiro. Las posiciones cambiaron, ahora estando él en la cama mientras este comenzaba a besar su cuello y él sólo mantenía sus manos detrás de la espalda de este, subiendo y bajando, moviéndose de manera desordenada a medida que este hacía más cosas con el, clavando las cortas uñas al momento en que el otro lamía su clavícula y jugaba con sus tetillas, haciéndolo soltar un gemido de placer y obligándolo a hundir su cara en el hombro del otro, respirando agitadamente* ah~ M-Marco...*murmuro su nombre mientras el otro ya estaba masajeando su trasero, soltando uno que otro suspiro y gemido, estirando ahora su cabeza hacia arriba mientras pasaba sus manos hasta los hombros del otro y luego recorrer sus brazos hasta dónde las manos de él estaban, poniéndolas encima de ellas, en tanto al hombro derecho de este le daba suaves mordiscos y besos, subiendo hasta el cuello, luego la mejilla y por último los labios, mordiéndole un poco el labio inferior antes de llegar a besarlo, sintiendo el aliento de él contra el suyo, pegando su cuerpo más al de él y sin dejar de mirarlo constantemente*

**Marco Bodt: **Escuchar al otro gimiendo su nombre le resultaba realmente muy excitante en ese momento, pero no había sido el único en hacerlo. Repentinamente su actual pareja apareció en sus pensamiento, era Connie.. sonriéndole, llamándolo, abrazándolo. Lo amaba, pero esto era algo más fuerte que el mismo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se detuvo un momento con la respiración muy agitada, mirando a Jean mientras el otro lo buscaba para besarlo, chocando sus respiraciones, "perdóname" pensó. Continuó, siguió besando y lamiendo parte del cuello y oreja de este mientras el calvo volvía a aparecer en su mente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente ".. Connie, lo siento." pensó de nuevo, le dolía mucho engañar al calvo, pero ya no podía detenerse. Mientras el otro alzaba su cuello, bajo un poco más besando y mordisqueando parte del pecho y abdomen contrarios. Volvió a masajear el bulto del otro, suavemente, con sus dedos iba identificando completamente el falo mientras mordisqueaba el interior del muslo. Dejó de tocarlo y se enderezó un poco teniendo la vista general de Jean - nunca pensé.. que te vería así Jean.. pero me gusta.. - le sonrió ampliamente, ya no estaba avergonzado, ya no tenía miedo.. ni duda alguna. Bajó la ropa interior de Jean, tomó su miembro masajeándolo un momento de arriba a abajo, a ratos usaba su pulgar para acariciar el glande de este, se acercó a su cuello y continuó besando y lamiendo la zona.

Ya no aguantaba más los gemidos de Jean lo volvía loco. Lamió dos dedos de su mano libre y comenzó a buscar la entrada de este, jugueteando encima de esta hasta llegar a meter un dedo de a poco. Iba observando el actuar de su amigo, - Jean, dime.. como se siente - por si debía detenerse en algún momento, cuando el otro se acostumbrara metería otro dedo más. Necesitaba con fervor escuchar a Jean gritar su nombre hasta que no pudiera más.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***vio a Marco por un momento, la repentina pausa que hizo y la expresión de su cara, y algo le decía que probablemente estaba pensando en el calvo. Y a él por un momento también se le vino a la mente Mikasa. La chica a la que amaba. A la única con la que haría el tipo de cosas que ahora hacía. Pero el sentimiento era muy fuerte cómo para dejarlo. Aunque amara a Mikasa y se sentía mal por hacerle esto, no podía detenerse ahora y dejar todo lo que había avanzado con el otro hasta acá, por que ya le había dado el permiso de explorar su cuerpo y ya le había dicho que no iba a poner resistencia. El otro probablemente pensaba lo mismo. Iba a decir que podía parar ahora si quería, que era mejor que ya no siguieran, ¿pero que ganaban con eso? los dos ya habían engañado a sus parejas el momento en que se besaron, parar no cambiaría nada, y el ya estaba lo bastante excitado cómo para querer bajarse. Ahora mismo le tenía unas ganas enormes a la persona que hasta ahora considera cómo su mejor amigo. Marco volvió a su actuar mientras él se doblaba a veces, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría por el cuerpo. Apretó el cubrecamas cuando el otro de nuevo comenzó a tocar su bulto, estimulándolo ya en sobremanera a pesar de que el miembro aún seguía bajo la ropa interior, sonrojándose constantemente, soltando uno que otro quejido y gemido en tanto los ojos comenzaban a lagrimearle, teniendo una pequeña gota en uno de estos *¿cómo puedes decir que te gusta...? *le reprochó* ah...no *le dijo, cerrando los ojos con algo de temor cuando Marco le quito la ropa interior y luego comenzó a masajear su miembro. Definitivamente aquello era algo nuevo para él, pero se sentía bien. Puso una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Marco acariciando sus cabellos mientras el otro seguía masajeando el miembro y besaba su cuello. No evitaba estremecerse con cada toque y lamida* Marco...no...aah~ *gimió. Ya se le había endurecido por completo, y cuando el otro comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos en la cavidad trasera puso sus manos contra la pared en la que estaba puesta la cama rasguñándola lentamente mientras intentaba aguantar* se siente...raro. Sólo eso...*le respondió una vez que el dedo ya estaba dentro. Acerco una de sus manos hasta dónde estaba el bulto de Marco, de forma tímida, rozándolo con los dedos lentamente, viendo que tipo de reacciones provocaba en el otro, si le gustaba o no* n-nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas...nunca *le dijo, mientras seguía masajeándole allí, reconociendo dónde se encontraban los testículos del otro para frotarlos* y realmente podría detenerme aquí...pero no puedo. Perdóname, Marco... /me fui al chancho xd


	3. Chapter 3

Pareja: **JeanMarco**.

Categoría: _Comedia, yaoi, lemon._

Nota: Esto se sacó del grupo de **Rol** **SnKChile**: rolsnkchile

**Jean (usser Feña):** .583

**Marco (usser Ale):** .984

**PARTE 3**

_15 de abril a la(s) 20:35_

**Marco Bodt: **No llores Jean.. yo estoy.. muy feliz ahora - Besó la gota de lágrima en la cara de Jean, acariciando su mejilla, sonriéndole. Quería reconfortarlo, quizás el otro tenía un poco de miedo, por ser su primera vez con un hombre, de todos modos era de esperarse, por eso él debía esforzarse un poco más, lo menos que quería era que Jean no lo disfrutara - me gusta.. porque eres tu, Jean - tomó las manos de su amigo con su mano libre y las colocó en su espalda - Jean, s..si te duele házmelo saber, ¿está bien? Ahora se siente raro, pero te prometo.. que después cambiará - volvió a besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Cuando vio como el otro le daba atención a su parte baja lo encontró muy adorable, sonrió feliz, pero pronto sus caricias comenzaban a funcionar - Je..Jean.. si haces eso.. yo.. ah.. - bajó su cabeza, estaba muy excitado, pero siguió con lo suyo y metió otro dedo lentamente en la entrada de su amigo, quería dilatarlo bien y si él seguía haciendo esas cosas no aguantaría mucho, le estaba costando pero el cariño que sentía por su amigo era más fuerte, no quería que esto se convirtiera en una mala experiencia para él. Está ves comenzó a moverlos de manera circular y tijereteando dentro de él para poder acostumbrarlo. Lamió nuevamente las tetillas de este, para distraerlo un poco de la molestia en su parte baja, mientras entrelaza su mano libre con la de Jean. Luego lo miró - está bien, Jean.. yo tampoco creo.. poder detenerme ahora.. - dijo volviendo a besarlo fogosamente mientras introducía un tercer dedo en su entrada.

**Jean Kirschtein: **cómo siempre eres tan gentil...*le dijo correspondiendo al beso cuando el otro lo reconfortaba por el miedo que sentía antes al tener invadida su entrada. En el momento en el que se había atrevido a masajear el bulto del otro observo atento a cómo este reaccionaba, por alguna razón la reacción de este le indicaba que no lo estaba haciendo mal. Siguió hasta que el otro metió otro dedo dentro de él, haciendo que lo soltará, llevando sus manos a la espalda contraria cómo si intentara aferrarse a algo, suspirando y gimiendo con más intensidad cuando el otro comenzó a mover los dedos de forma circular. Y ya con lo de las tetillas la excitación era demasiada, estaba demasiado sonrojado y se sentía acalorado. El cuerpo le temblaba, sin embargo cuando Marco lo tomo de la mano dejo de hacerlo y la apretó fuertemente mientras dejaba que el otro siguiera* entonces sigue...ya me acostumbraré a esto...*le dijo, intentando sonreírle, entre jadeos entrecortados. Cerro los ojos al momento en él que el otro lo beso ya que había colocado un tercer dedo. Se preguntó a si mismo cómo rayos podían caber tres dedos allí, pero ahora estaba más pendiente del otro. Seguía apretando con fuerza la mano de su amigo a medida que la intensidad entre ellos aumentaba y sentía cómo se le erizaba la piel* a veces...pienso que eres la única persona que termina viendo...tantas cosas de mi. Incluso cómo estoy ahora...*desvió la mirada avergonzado, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Marco, besándolo dulcemente*

**Marco Bodt: **Tomó el rostro de su amigo para que no siguiera escondiéndose y lo miró sonriendo, le encantaba que en los momentos menos esperados él le confesara algunas cosas tímidamente - Lo sé..Jean y estoy muy agradecido por eso - besó la frente contraria. Sacó los 3 dedos y volvió a meterlos para estar seguro de que el otro estaba listo, y así fue .. Se sonrojó un poco, el paso siguiente si era difícil para él. Se enderezó nuevamente y volvió a mirar al otro desde un poco más arriba. - Je..Jean.. voy a.. hmm.. si te duele mucho avísame, por favor - levantó un poco las caderas contrarias acercándolas hacia su pelvis, bajó un poco su ropa interior y jugó con su miembro rozando un poco la zona a penetrar. Con una mano sujetó el rostro de su amigo, agachándose un poco para quedar más cerca de su rostro, sintiendo como los gemidos de Jean chocaban con los suyos, no quería perder detalle alguno de las reacción del otro. Comenzó a entrar en él poco a poco - mírame.. Jean.. no dejes.. de mirarme - dijo con su respiración muy agitada, siguió así hasta entrar completamente. Esperaría algún tipo de señal el otro antes de comenzar a moverse - ¿e..estás bien.. Jean? - preguntó más excitado que nunca, ya no aguantaba más, pero solo por el bienestar de su amigo no continuaba.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***se atrevió a mirar al otro cuando le tomo del rostro, pero término desviando la mirada de todas formas. Pudo sentir cómo los 3 dedos salían, dejándola una sensación rara allá atrás hasta volvieron a entrar. Todo le indicaba que Marco iba a hacer el siguiente paso. Y con eso si que tenía temor* n-no avises, sólo hazlo y ya...*le reclamo, un tanto nervioso mientras el otro levantaba las caderas de este* aaah~ *gimió cuando sintió que el otro jugaba con su miembro, apretando los dientes. Miró el rostro del contrario al tenerlo tan cerca, sonrojado, dejando que el otro viera las expresiones que ponía al gemir tan cerca de él. La respiración ya se le estaba entrecortando, en especial al sentir el miembro del otro entrar en él. Tomo una de las manos de él y la apretó fuertemente en tanto tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero al fin y al cabo era su amigo el que estaba haciendo esto, tenía plena confianza en él, por eso cuando el otro le preguntó si estaba bien este lo miró un momento, no despegando ni un momento sus ojos de los de él para luego besarlo, indicándole así que si lo estaba* ya no hagas más preguntas...sé que nunca harías algo que me hiciera daño...Marco *le dijo, separando los labios del otro*

**Marco Bodt: **Sonrió ampliamente ante los comentarios de su amigo y asintió - lo siento, Jean.. por preguntar tanto - Levantó ambas pierna contraria para acomodarse mejor y facilitar la posición. Aún estando su rostro cerca del contrario, comenzó a moverse de atrás hacía adelante, en un ritmo lento y certero que poco a poco iría aumentando velocidad y fuerza. Al ser la primera vez de Jean, estaba realmente estrecho, sentía que las paredes de la entrada de este le brindaban mucho placer, más del que imagino. Su agitada respiración evolucionaba y de a poco se iban transformando en gemidos llenos de placer que solo pronunciaban un nombre "Jean" - Ah.. estás.. t..tan estrecho.. Jean.. me estás.. vol..volviendo loco - dijo entre quejidos de placer, mirando al otro fijamente. Le costaba mantenerse derecho, era increíble lo que provocaba el bajo en él sin más. Bajó un poco más su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jean, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran rosándose al ritmo de los movimientos de Marco; a ratos lamía su oreja y succionaba su cuello - me encantas.. Jean - susurraba en el oído del otro de manera sugerente.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***una vez que el otro empezó a moverse, se mordió los labios por unos segundos y luego se los soltó, emitiendo un leve suspiro cuando ya se acostumbró un poco a la situación, no obstante sentía que estaba muy estrecho dentro de él, y se asustaba con la idea de que aquello incomodara al otro, sin embargo cómo era su primera vez así era algo lógico que no tuviera una entrada tan dilatada. Pero cuando el otro comenzó a gemir su nombre, se sorprendió pero a la vez se alegró y se relajo un poco. A medida que este se movía él también empezaba a dar gemidos de placer nombrando el nombre de su amigo, sintiendo cómo la temperatura entre los dos aumentaba* c-como puedes decir tales cosas...*le respondió, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en tanto las mejillas estaba sonrojadas* idiota...*mientras el otro seguía este seguía gimiendo, agitado, buscando los labios del otro para besarlos con pasión, explorando con su lengua la cavidad de este, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se juntaban, dándole más calor del que ya estaba teniendo. Las lamidas y succiones lo hicieron estremecerse, pero lo fueron aún más las palabras del contrario* s-solo lo dices por el momento...*desvió la mirada del otro sonrojado. ¿O acaso lo decía de verdad? a él también le encantaba Marco en este momento* a mi me encanta tu forma de ser *le confesó* yo realmente te quiero Marco...real...mente *le dijo en un suspiro entrecortado, mirándolo sumamente sonrojado, teniendo el rostro bastante cerca de él cómo para que sus frentes terminaran juntas*

**Marco Bodt: **Me encantas.. Jean.. me gusta todo de ti - repetía insistentemente. Se posicionó un poco más posesivo sobre su amigo, obligándolo a encorvar un poco la espalda haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, con ambas manos masajeaba las nalgas de este a un ritmo contante, lo miraba fijamente justo cuando el otro le volvió a decir que lo quería; tomó la cara contraria con ambas mano y lo besó profundamente, aunque le costaba mantener el beso debido a la necesidad de aire contante de ambos - lo sé.. me lo dijiste.. hoy ¿recuerdas? Pero.. aunque no lo digas.. lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.. - rozó su pulgar en el labio inferior de Jean unos segundos, contemplando lo rosado de estos que lucían perfectos con su tono de piel - eres muy lindo.. Jean.. me encantas - sentía que pronto acabaría, por lo que se alejó de su amigo y cambió la posición dejando al otro de estómago en la cama - apóyate.. en tu codos, Jean. - le dijo volviendo a entrar en él de manera certera y fuerte. Se acomodó sobre la espalda de Jean volviendo a moverse ahora más rápido y fuerte que antes, con una de sus manos masturbaba el miembro de su amigo a la misma velocidad de las embestidas, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba una de sus tetillas al alcance. Se acercó un poco a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Jean, olía muy bien hundió su nariz un momento como grabando el olor de este. Luego se acercó al oído contrario lamiendo su oreja - me encantas Jean.. nece.. necesito que.. digas mi nombre. A..ah.. Jean - comenzó a gemir cerca del oído de su amigo. Pronto acabaría, solo esperaba que lo hicieran juntos.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***le costaba asimilar las palabras que él otro le decía, pero sonaban tan verdaderas que por alguna razón no podía dudar de ellas. El hecho de que el otro comenzará a masajear sus nalgas le hizo dar un gemido entrecortado. Nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones en el cuerpo, y aunque algunas fueran raras para él le gustaban. Le gustaba todo lo que estaba haciendo el otro, y pensaba en que era increíble en cómo Marco hacía tan bien estas cosas, atendiendo a este con gentileza y tocando las partes dónde él iría a sentir más placer. Luego del beso y cuando el otro rozó su labio desvió la mirada de él unos segundos ante sus palabras* voy a creerte...*le respondió tímidamente. Después de eso las posiciones cambiaron y este siguió las instrucciones del otro. Su cuerpo se movía junto al del otro con las embestidas y los gemidos se iban haciendo cada vez más intensos. Este apretaba con fuerza el cubrecama, junto a las sabanas incluso. Y luego, además de las embestidas, su amigo empezaba a tocar su miembro de forma constante, más el roce de las tetillas, más la lamida en la oreja. Todo aquello lo estaba volviendo loco que sentía que iría a romper el cubrecama* aah~ Marco *gimió con todo lo que el otro le hacía. Con la fuerza que le quedaba acerco el rostro al oído de su amigo y pronunció su nombre entre gemidos cerca de su oído, pese a que la voz se le iba entrecortando de a poco. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del contrario mientras seguía diciendo el nombre del otro, para luego plantarle un beso. Las embestidas y los toques seguían y este definitivamente ya iba a desfallecer, la respiración la tenía agitada y se sentía con mucha adrenalina* aaah~ m-me voy a venir...Marco *alzó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de su amigo, mordiéndose los labios. La actividad del otro aumento con más intensidad hasta que este finalmente no pudo más y sintió que un liquido se escurría por entre sus piernas, y también dentro de él. ¿Acaso Marco se había corrido también?. Soltó un último gemido antes de que todo esto terminara y luego de eso se apoyo de estomago en la cama, para luego voltearse de espaldas, intentando tomar aire. Miró al otro un momento y luego dirigió su vista al techo, teniendo una mirada tranquila, quedándose en silencio por un momento. Había acabado de tener sexo con su mejor amigo*

**Marco Bodt: **No podía creer lo bien que se sentía el interior del otro, mezclado con el sonido de sus quejidos diciendo su nombre, era como miel para sus oídos. Cuando ya mencionó que acabaría Marco también, ya no aguantaba más, terminó corriéndose dentro de su amigo en un ahogado gemir, así mismo recibió parte del clímax de su amigo en su mano. Estaba tan feliz, cayó sobre el otro un par de segundos, pero pronto de enderezó viendo como este se volteaba. Por un momento la situación fue muy incomoda, ambos sabían que acababan de engañar a sus parejas completamente, que no había vuelta atrás y que como si fuera poco lo habían gozado.. y mucho. Le sonrió a Jean, recuperando su respiración, mientras le mostraba la mano con la que lo había masturbado - te corriste mucho.. Jean.. - le dijo para molestarlo, quizás eso ayudaba a calmar el ambiente. Se levantó entre los retos del otro, sacando papel del escritorio de Jean, limpió su mano, y sacó otro poco más, volvió a la cama y se puso su ropa interior. Se acomodo entré las piernas de Jean sonriéndole otra vez y las abrió con dificultad - Jean.. n..no lo voy a hacerlo de nuevo, solo debo limpiarte, vamos. - le tiró el peluche de caballo para que tapara su cara si le daba mucha vergüenza. Levantó un poco la cadera de este y comenzó a limpiar la zona, además eso ayudaría a que no le molestara tanto después, para terminar masajeo sus caderas unos segundos. - Jean.. - dijo finalmente en un tono notoriamente triste, acomodándose sobre el otro, mirándolo fijamente - ¿qué vamos a hacer, Jean? - quería abrazarlo y quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida, pero era un idea muy tonta, o eso pensó él. Lo hecho, hecho está y solo debían asumirlo.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***miró a su amigo cuando le mostro la mano con que lo había masturbado, con el resto del semen de él* ¡c-cállate, que me da vergüenza!..idiota...*le reclamo, poniéndose rojo, no podía creer que después de todo esto él otro aún tuviera energías para molestarlo. Ya cuando el otro regreso dispuesto a limpiarlo lo miró avergonzado y se tapo con el peluche que el otro le tiró* ni si quiera es necesario que tu me limpies...esto lo podía haber hecho yo sólo...*murmuró, estremeciéndose un poco cuando el otro masajeo sus caderas también. Cuando este terminó, él agarró de inmediato su ropa interior con una mano y se la coloco de inmediato, no iba a aguantar estar desnudo frente al otro mucho rato. Cuando el otro se apoyó sobre él quería rodearlo con un brazo, pero la culpa y el remordimiento lo carcomían por dentro* no lo sé. Digo, ¿cómo te sientes después de todo esto?...yo...maldición, me siento cómo el peor ser humano del mundo al hacerle esto a Mikasa. Pero de verdad que disfrute haciendo esto, junto con todo lo que me ibas haciendo. Ahora mismo quiero abrazarte, pero...*suspiró* no sé si será lo correcto *le miró algo triste, bajando la mirada después* si no hubiésemos tenido a nuestras parejas aún...¿crees que habríamos hecho esto? *le preguntó*

**Marco Bodt: **No se, me siento extraño pero más que nada muy triste. Yo.. amo a Connie.. pero, cuando te tuve en mis brazos no pude detenerme.. - desvió la mirada de su amigo, la culpa se lo comía por dentro. Pero no estaba arrepentido, asumiría todo, como le había enseñado su mamá, aunque también le enseñó a no engañar ni mentir. Lo abrazó recostándose sobre él, era su amigo y ante todo necesitaba su apoyo - no lo sé, quizás si, quizás no.. Jean.. yo nunca te vi con otros ojos.. hasta.. hasta hoy supongo. - apoyó su pera en el pecho contrario mirándolo. Pensó que quizás esto nunca debió pasar pero luego recordaba la imagen del otro sonrojado gimiendo de placer y una inconsciente sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

¿qué vamos a hacer.. Jean? - le volvió a preguntar, quizás nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan grave como esto. Estaba asustado.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***cuando el otro lo abrazo este lo rodeo con un brazo y miró hacia arriba* Mikasa es mi pareja. Y a ella la amo, hasta me proyecto con ella a futuro si es que no me muero. Hasta le tengo nombre a los hijos que iremos a tener...*comentó, con algo de tristeza en su voz. Cuando lo estaba haciendo con Marco no pensaba en nada más que en él, y ahora era cuando la culpa venía y le invadía los pensamientos. No soportaría ver la reacción de Mikasa si se enteraba de que la había engañado, y más aún con su mejor amigo, del cuál ella misma le había dicho que estaba algo celosa por que a veces pasaba tiempo con él* yo tampoco te había mirado de otra manera. O decirte tales cosas cómo que te encuentro atractivo o que me encanta tu forma de ser. Nunca había pensado en decirlas. Y lo peor es que en ningún momento te estaba mintiendo *se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, restregándose los dedos en la cara. Cuando el otro le preguntó que irían así siguió con las manos en la cara, pensando en que tendrían que hacer. Finalmente se las sacó y lo miró a él* será nuestro secreto. Sólo tu y yo, nadie más debe saberlo. Él único testigo que tenemos es a Noelio, y él es un hámster. Sólo tenemos que actuar normales, saludarnos de forma normal, tratarnos cómo lo hacemos habitualmente, molestándonos y todo eso. Pero lo que hicimos se queda acá. Y tampoco tenemos que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. O al menos hay que tratar de hacer eso *tomo con la mano que tenía amarrada la pulsera la de su amigo que también tenía amarrada la pulsera también* tenemos que seguir siendo mejores amigos...*en los ojos se veía algo de miedo en él* no quiero que vayamos a dejar de serlo por algo cómo esto...yo realmente te necesito en mi vida, Marco.

**Marco Bodt: **Escuchó atentamente a cada una de las palabras de su amigo. Y tenía razón, Marco había visto como Jean se había esforzado mucho por conquistar a Mikasa, siempre fue el amor de su vida y sería muy estúpido arruinarlo todo ahora. Además él tenía a Connie.. su adorable Connie, no lo cambiaría por nada - Tienes razón, está bien.. será nuestro secreto. Solo Noelio sabe.. d..de todos modos... Jean ni siquiera lo tapaste o algo. ¡Vio todo! Ahora me siento triplemente culpable. - rió volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre. Se enderezó un poco y con su mano libre tomó la cara del otro acariciando su mejilla, lo miró fijamente a los ojos - Jean, no quiero que pienses que esto fue un error. Para mi no lo fue.. no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice contigo hoy y asumo toda mi responsabilidad.. de verdad. - Se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amigo, besándolo tranquila y tiernamente, ese sería su último beso de despedida. Profundizó un poco en él, recorriendo toda la cavidad contraria para no olvidar nunca este momento, el calor del cuerpo de Jean, su olor, todo.

Al separarse le sonrió, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse - por cierto, lo siento Jean.. dejé unas cuantas marcas en tu cuello y hombros, no seas descuidado con ello - luego se acercó a la jaula de Noelio - Lo siento, Noelio, lo que viste.. no le digas a nadie, por favor - sonrió de vuelta a su amigo, se acercó a la puerta para irse - Recuerda ir mañana.. Jean, a las 7pm, estaré esperando por ti.. - le dio la espalda al otro, tomando la manilla de la puerta - escucha yo.. al cruzar esta puerta, volverás a ser Jean, mi mejor amigo. - dejó una pequeña pausa - Bueno, ya.. debo irme.. es tarde.

**Jean Kirschtein: ***se río un poco cuando el otro mencionó lo de Noelio, las bromas de su amigo volvían de nuevo. Sin embargo cuando tomo su cara no evito sonrojarse un poco, y sin despegar sus ojos de él* esto fue algo que tarde o temprano tenía que darse...yo también asumo parte de la responsabilidad...*le respondió, para luego corresponder al último beso que le iría a dar al otro. Lo abrazo mientras lo besaba, cerrando los ojos y explorando la boca de él, intentando llevarse su sabor cómo un recuerdo. Todo lo vivido con Marco hoy sin duda había sido una de sus mejores experiencias, algo que sólo se vive una vez pero que se mantendría cómo algo duradero en sus mentes. En esta habitación probablemente estaba el mayor secreto de sus vidas, y sólo ambos lo compartían. Al separarse, se le vino por un momento una profunda tristeza...ya no podría volver a besar esos labios de nuevo. Vio al otro cambiarse mientras él igual lo hacía, probablemente saldría a dar una caminata por la noche para poder reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido hoy y poder estar en condiciones de aparecer mañana en la casa del tío de Marco. No evito reírse un poco cuando el otro también le hablo a Noelio* es sólo un hámster, deja de hablar con los animales, loco *le dijo* ah, tu revisa tu espalda, creo que te deje algunos rasguños. Y sí, estaré a esa hora mañana *le respondió. Se paró cuando el otro fue hasta la puerta y escuchó lo último que tenía que decir su amigo* si...tu mejor amigo...*ya después de eso, vio al otro salir de la habitación* cuídate Marco. Adiós...*se despidió, y luego vio cómo el otro se alejaba. Este se tendió en su cama, mirando al techo y más tarde salió de su habitación a dar en su caminata. Antes de salir miró la pieza en dónde había tenido ese momento de intimidad con su mejor amigo, que ahora se quedaba cómo un lugar vacío*

FIN~!


End file.
